Lilly Interrupted
by Zovid
Summary: Lilly didn't mean to step in on Miley and a certain brunette. ONESHOT


**Lilly Interrupted** by _Zovid_

**Note: This is nothing like ****Girl Interrupted**** I haven't even seen the movie.**

Red converse hit the pavement in rhythmical patterns as it bounced a tattered hacky sack in the air. Blue eyes followed and smirked when the beaded ball landed on the floor with a plop. A giggle bit out and a glare was thrown in her direction.

"Shut up. At least I can do it longer then you can." Oliver laughed as he maneuvered his feet to bring the ball on to his right foot to start to juggle it again.

"Where's Miley?" Lilly said reaching out and grabbing the hacky sack in the air. "Pay attention." She reached into her pocket flipped her phone out, and still no calls from her best friend.

"What?" The boy's voice dragged out as his shoulders slumped downwards.

"Where's Miley?" Lilly repeated. "I haven't heard from her all weekend." She bit the corner of her mouth as the wind whipped violently at her cheek as a shiver traveled down her spine. Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She grinned at the warmth and tossed the hacky sack up and down in her hand. A rough hand reached forward and closed around the ragged ball. "Oliver…"

Lilly turned around and put her arms around his neck, his own locking around her waist.

"Why does it matter? Miley's probably doing some Hannah thing." Oliver said pressing his lips on hers softly. The blonde pulled back slowly.

"We haven't talked in the longest time. I don't want to leave her out again like I did with Lucas." Lilly reasoned and cringed at the thought. The boy just nodded and nuzzled his nose into her neck, his lips grazing her skin. Lilly wiggled her way out attempting to be serious. The shaggy haired teen groaned as he took her hand and pulled her to his porch, so he could sit.

Running his fingers through his hair he pulled his girlfriend on to his lap. His right arm wrapped around her waist and his left hand rubbing circles in her knee. Lilly smiled and pushed her hand through his messy hair before she kissed him, then stood up pulling him with her. Oliver gave her a strange look as she dragged him to his car.

"I want to make sure she's okay. Drive me to her house, please." With a loud groan he pocketed his hacky sack and pulled out his keys. A grin twitched at the corner at her mouth, while Oliver pointed accusingly at her.

"You owe me though." He said cocking his eyebrows upwards. A shared smirk grew on both parties, as Lilly climbed into the passenger seat while Oliver seated himself in the driver's. Revving the engine up, he backed out of his driveway and drove down a mile and a half to Miley's. "Just see what's up, make plans and then come back, 'kay?" Oliver said parking in Miley's driveway. Lilly rolled her eyes and nodded. Stepping out of the car she walked up the path and knocked on the door. In a minute, Jackson came to the door with an agitated look on his face.

"What?" He hissed. Obviously Lilly must have disrupted something, so putting an innocent smile on she cocked her head to the side.

"Is Miley home?" Jackson stared long and hard at Lilly before he stepped to the side.

"Uhm…yeah she's in her room, go on up." Lilly looked over back to Oliver. He had turned the engine off, put his mp3 player in, and looked like he dozed off. A small chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as she bounced up the stairs two at a time. As she neared Miley's room, she heard music playing; Mikayla's newest song, _'You're Mine_.' Lilly prided herself in being a good friend and taking time to see if things were okay, even though they hadn't talked in a while.

So when she opened the door, it came to her surprise to see Miley's petite partially naked body being straddled and pressed up against her headboard, by a rivaling pop star. Apparently Lilly's entrance went unknown to the two brunettes as the other girl buried her face into Miley's neck. A moan emitted from Miley causing three choked words out of Lilly's mouth as she clutched on the doorknob and her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God."

And as if those were the only words to pry the girls off one another, Miley and Mikayla separated, flustering around to untangle themselves from one another. Miley pulled the blanket up to her chest, as Mikayla jumped off the bed pulling her jeans on quickly. It was as if Lilly's eyes were glued to the scene but not registering what was going on. She watched and watched, but none of it really registered, but _'Mikayla necked Miley.'_

"Lilly!" Miley squeaked as she quickly dove to the floor once finding her shirt. Lilly shook out of her trance shouted out an apology and slammed the door. Her heart raced at what she just witnessed, attempting to take it all in. She ran into her friend's bathroom and flipped the faucet on and splashed her face with cold water. She stared at herself, as she began to process the heated moment she had walked in on. A blush rushed to her face, as the moan replayed in her head causing her to splash her face once again. Once she felt calm she stepped out, expecting to see Miley waiting for her out in the hall, but was surprised to not find her there.

She had to think to herself. Was she okay with it? Yeah. She felt disappointed that she wasn't informed, but she still loved Miley all the same. A wicked thought raced through her brain, to hopefully loosen the tension. She opened the door her eyes averted to the ground.

"Miley?"

"Yeah." Lilly directed her gaze upwards and saw they were fully clothed, flustered and sitting extremely close to one another.

"I've felt that we haven't had enough time together, because of Oliver and me, and I guess you and…Mikayla." There was a hesitant pause. "So let's go on a double date next week." And with that said she rushed through the hall, down the steps, and out the door and climbed in to the car. She slammed the door shut and shook Oliver. "Miley and Mikayla hooked up, I interrupted a make out session, and we need to go now!" Lilly snapped as she turned the engine on for him as he groggily awoke.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. We need to go now." Lilly's face burned with embarrassment at what she said but figured Oliver would find some way to twist it into a joke.

**Author's Note: No I am not going to continue this. This is a one shot, so please no reviews that say 'update' or 'please more' or any type of continuation. Oh yeah a Mikiley. **


End file.
